Love, In-Game
by FanGirlingInside
Summary: Dumped by her in-game husband, Hinata never expected for the top player to ask her hand in in-game marriage. Follow along as she falls in love online and in real life while facing the truth of her forgotten past. Due to a busy schedule, will upload once a month.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not Kishimoto, therefore I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

"Regular speech"

_Regular thought_

**_In-game announcements_**

**In-game narrative**

**"In-game speech"**

**_'In-game thought'_**

**-In-game comment on open chat**

**Himari: In-game private chat**

1/17/2020 - fixed errors

* * *

Chapter 1

August 27

Hinata had just finished unpacking and was staring at her calendar when the dorm room phone rang. She shook her head to clear her mind and hurried to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hinata," said the voice on the other side, clear relief in her tone. "Did you arrive safely?"

"Yes mother," Hinata replied. She could imagine her mother, Tsunade, biting her lip in worry. "I just finished unpacking everything and was about to clean up a bit when you called."

"That's good to hear. I worry, ya know, now that I'm traveling and you're on your own." For Hinata's freshman year at Konoha University, her mother had stayed close by for the entire year. Now work demanded her attention and that meant constant traveling between citys and countries.

"I know, mother. I promise that this semester I'll try and call you every Sunday. Don't worry too much about me, mother, I have to grow up sometime, right?"

She heard her mother sigh. "That's right. You're not the little girl that we found on the side of the road anymore. You're a growing, independent woman, but to me, you'll always be my sweet little girl." In the background, Hinata head someone calling for her mother. "Sweetheart, I have to go. Shizune sends her love. Love you!"

A quick "Love you too!" was the only thing Hinata could say before Tsunade hanged up.

_Thirteen years have already passed…_ Hinata pushed back those memories and focused on her present. She looked around the room, and quickly dressed her bed. With nothing else to do, Hinata took out her laptop and powered it on. A few seconds later she had her online game running.

At the age of twelve, Hinata had fallen in love with the RPG Japan: A History and has never stopped playing it. The game was farming, fantasy and an epic all rolled into one. And the company added new territory every two years, so the map of the country always kept expanding. She quickly signed in at her character Himari appeared on the screen in her light, floral, lavender kimono blouse and dark lavender hakama skirt and her weapon of choice, the naginata. Immediately a chat box opened from her in-game husband, Tsubasa.

**Tsubasa: Let's get divorced. Meet me at The Rock of Lives.**

Hinata was momentarily in shock, but then her logical side kicked in, and his decision made sense to her. They had only married in-game for a specific dungeon challenge in the Tohoku region in the first place.

**Himari: Ok. See you there.**

Hinata opened her map and selected the Hokkaido region, then selecting the capital, Sapporo. Opening the park subdivision, she clicked on The Rock of Lives, and her character appeared next to Tsubasa's.

**"Here is your compensatory weapon for agreeing to the divorce."**

**It was a level 50 sword with Fire 3 and Looting 2 enchantments.**

**Himari slapped the item away. "I don't need it. Let's get this done."**

**Tsubasa put the sword back into his inventory and nodded. Both walked towards the Lover's Statues, and the in-game marriage deity intoned:**

**_We are gathered here today to mark the end of an intimate relationship. As we start, I would like to invite Tsubasa and Himari, to take a moment to recall the good things about your partnership. The loving, creative, fulfilling times that you shared. You came together in love and hope, and have a shared history as a couple for this period of time. At that time you held a ceremony to honor that union in trust and honesty. That partnership has now run its course, and today we undo those sacred vows to release each of you to your future._**

**Himari and Tsubasa recite:**

**"To everything, there is a season and a time to every purpose under heaven;**

**A time to give birth, and a time to die;**

**A time to kill, and a time to heal;**

**A time to break down, and a time to build up;**

**A time to weep, and a time to laugh;**

**A time to mourn, and a time to dance;**

**A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;**

**A time to seek, and a time to lose;**

**A time to love, and a time to hate;**

**A time of war, and a time of peace."**

**_You have journeyed together as far as it is possible to go. You have spent these years together, walking through life as a united force. May I gently remind you to look back with love at this shared time and to set down the difficult times with forgiveness for each other and yourselves. You are about to release each other from the bonds of marriage so that your paths can diverge, and you can travel on your separate ways._**

**_Do you accept? Yes or No_**

**Himari and Tsubasa clicked Yes.**

**_Today is an end of a union but the beginning of a new way to journey forward. Drink the Water of Amnesia. From this moment on, you are each other's "Ex" and as such have a new, different relationship._**

**Both drank and watched as a window popped up in the sky: _Tsubasa and Hamari are no longer in love and have divorced._**

**"I apologize for any pain that I might have caused."**

**Himari shook her head. "We married for a challenge. It was only a matter of time before one of us left."**

**Tsubasa nodded. "Then I wish you well Himari."**

**"You too."**

**Tsubasa has logged off.**

o.O.o

**It was two hours later when Himari was traveling in the Kanto Region that she came across her clan's leader being defeated by Drollonn the Rock Golem. Checking her inventory, Himari saw that she was equipped with some Water Jutsu scrolls.**

**_'This boss should give me at least some extra XP.'_**

**Quickly taking a few kunai out, Himari threw them and caught the attention of the boss. It let out a roar and ran towards her. Himari waited till Drollonn was about seven meters, did the hand signs and called out "Kanashibari no Jutsu" (Temporary Paralysis Technique). Drollonn froze mid-step, and Himari wasted no time in gathering the rest of her chakra and used "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique). The solid, dry ground was covered in waves of water that rushed around them. Behind Himari a giant column of water began to form, when it reached fifteen meters high, the column shot directly towards Drollonn. The rock golem never stood a chance and disappeared. A purple light shined in the monster's place and dropped a Mage Class OP Necklace, but it wasn't Himari's equipment type.**

**"Himari!" Hoshi called out. Her long blond hair flapped behind her. "Thanks for saving us. We were having a hard time defeating Drollonn."**

**"It's no problem, but next time face Drollonn alone. His stats fall when fighting a female fighter alone but triple when it's mixed."**

**"I'll keep that in mind."**

**"So," Takeo, the clan leader said. "What did it drop?"**

**Himari handed Hoshi the necklace and watched her jaw drop.**

**"I am so lucky!" Hoshi exclaimed. "It's a Mage Class OP Necklace."**

**"How about a challenge for that necklace?" The group turned to the new arrivals. It was one of the top 10 clan leaders and his two companions. "We were about to jump in when Himari beat us to it."**

**Hoshi ran behind Takeo. "No way. Your way too strong for me."**

**The leader laughed. "The how about asking Himari to fight for you?"**

**Hoshi quickly used a Bubble Eye Jutsu, "_Please_."**

**"Your choice Himari," Takeo said. **

**Himari nodded, "I'll do it."**

**"Meet us at the main plaza in Tokyo at five today," the leader said then logged off.**

**"Thank you Himari. It's rare that I can find any equipment that I can wear," said Hoshi and hugged Himari.**

Hinata had just typed a message when her screen went black. Hinata switched on and off her desk lamp and found that the dorm had a blackout. Sighing, she searched for her tool kit at the bottom drawer and opened the fuse box and fixed the faulty main power switch. Last semester, she had sent in her complaint about the regular blackouts, but it seems that nobody had fixed it yet. Testing the light with her desk lamp, she switched it on, and the light turned on. Hinata turned back to her computer and tried the power button, but it did nothing. She flipped her laptop and took out the back panel, a quick search lead to her slightly smoking, dead battery. Hinata had hoped that her battery would last a bit longer, she had seen the signs, but it decided to die when she needed her laptop the most. Tomorrow she would buy the replacement battery. Hinata checked the clock, 3:15, and decided that she had about an hour to burn. Changing into her running shorts and a t-shirt, Hinata tied her hair into a ponytail and headed for the school track.

o.O.o

Internet Café - 4:50

**Himari has logged on**

Hinata wasted no time in sending out a message and a challenge when she arrived at the main plaza and saw her opponent.

**Himari: Let's not waste time. I only have half an hour at the Internet Café. Let's do two out of three.**

**Once in position, the clan leader, Manabu, hit his palms on the ground and unleashed "Doton: Retsudo Tensho" (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm). Himari jumped into the air using her air walking technic, escaping the spiraling ground and created three Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion). As the ground settled, she and her clones gathered enough chakra to use Chidori. One by one, her clones ran towards Manabu. He easily dodged the first two, but forgot about the third, and barely dodged it's Chidori. That was his mistake. The way Manabu dodge left him completely open for the clone to explode sending him flying through the air, straight towards the real Himari. Meeting the body in the middle, she stabbed her Chidori through Manabu's back causing instant death and winning her the first round.**

**After regenerating, the second round started, and this time, Himari went on offense. Using Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave), Himari spat out wave after wave of water that reached Manabu in seconds. Wasting no time, she gathered her remaining chakra and stuck her overpowered Chidori in the water, effectively electrocuting Manabu and winning the second round. Even if she had to sacrifice a few HP.**

**In-game open chat comments:**

**-That was incredible!**

**-No wonder Himari is the only female player on this server ranked for dueling.**

**-She's playing him for sport!**

**-Right?**

**-How is she so good at the "walk-on-air" trick?**

**-That doge was incredible!**

**-She only places sixth with _that_ kind of skill?**

**-I wonder who's number one?**

**-Is the number one the legendary Lord Uzu Haruto?**

**-I've never met him. The name is pretentious enough!**

**-How did he come up with that avatar handle?**

**Manabu: I give! I give! I don't want to lose any more levels.**

**Winner of this challenge is Himari**

**After regenerating again, Manabu approached Himari and handed her a red orb. "This is the reward that I offer. I found this orb at Sulfur Mountain, but I have no clue what it does."**

**Himari accepted the reward and logged off; her time was up.**

Hinata packed and paid for her service and left to the electronic store, hoping to find a replacement battery for her laptop.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, she had a spectator watching as she fought Manabu.

o.O.o

Internet Café 4:45

"Jiraiya mentioned that you're interested in starting a gaming company," said Nagato after moving his piece.

Naruto nodded, eyes barely seeing the board as he made his counter move on the shogi board. Nagato paused, then move to protect his sudden weak point, but it was too late. In his next move, Naruto moved his pawn to face the king. "Good game."

Nagato nodded in defeat. "Per our earlier agreement you won this game, so as a graduation gift I will give you a gift." Nagato then pulled out a folder from his briefcase and passed it to Naruto. "This is the deed to the Internet Café. With remodeling, this place will be enough for a start."

"Cousin, that is your offer. I didn't agree to it."

"You don't want it?" asked Nagato surprised.

"No," Naruto confirmed, a foxy grin spread on his face.

Nagato let out a knowing laugh and pointed at Naruto, "You, are ambitious."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I just think it's more fun to start from nothing. Plus, I already found the spot."

Nagato gave in. They packed up the board game and stepped out into the main room at the café. "We're both black sheep of the family because we're into computers." Nagato waved at the sea of computer monitors. "Your dad was an archeologist, your mom a historian and your godfather a private investigator, yet, you and I, we are into computers." After a pause, Nagato continued, "I don't have the energy to run this place anymore. If you don't want it, I'll shut it down."

"Sir," a worker interrupted. "You have a call."

"Yes," Nagato answered. To Naruto, he made his voice as deep as possible and said, "I'll be back."

As Naruto was left alone in the main room, his eyes swept the monitors, watching as people checked their social media accounts, answered emails and watched videos. Then, a monitor caught his eye. Right in front was a girl with fast hand movements playing _Japan: A History_. Unconsciously, Naruto walked closer to her. He was mesmerized as she quickly typed combination after combination to do the right jutsus and defeat her opponent. In a matter of minutes, she had her opponent beaten. He cracked a smile as her handle was mentioned in the public chat room. _Himari… fitting name_. Naruto held his breath as she turned. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her porcelain face. She, Himari, was beautiful.

"Let's go," Nagato broke Naruto out of his focus. "It's my turn for lunch."

When Naruto looked back, Himari was gone.

_I will find you._

August 29

Hinata woke to a pair of voices yelling her name and two bodies landing on top of her. Their combined weight took her breath away. Hinata tried to push the bodies away, but they pinned her arms down.

"Hinata!" they yelled excited.

"Can't… Breath…"

The two girls let up and fell to the floor laughing as Hinata took in precious air. She glanced at her clock and winced at how late it was. "When did you get here?"

"Why?" asked Sakura smirking. "So that you can know how deep you sleep?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at the barb.

"We just got here actually," Matsuri said from the floor. "When we saw you, Sakura and I could not resist."

"Ha ha." Hinata stretched, "Anyways, let me know if you need anything because I'm going out in a bit."

Matsuri shook her head, "I'm good."

Hinata turned to Sakura. She stood there thinking then, "Let me finish up here quickly, and I'll go with you."

o.O.o

"How was your summer Hinata?"

"Full of medical texts, dead, naked bodies and late-night gaming." Hinata deadpanned as she browsed at the wall at the electronic store, looking a specific battery. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw Sakura shivered. Tsunade was a renowned and highly in demand medic and so in every school break Hinata helped her mother out. While medicine had picked her interest, seeing dead bodies was not.

"And that's why I decided to stick with being a pediatrician." Sakura turned to look at a protective case for her laptop when in through the doors came the Campus Bell and her sidekick, Shion and Karin. Quickly whispering, "Hinata six o'clock!" Sakura alerted Hinata about her undeclared love rival. Hinata nodded, found her battery and made a beeline for the cashier with Sakura at her side.

"Hey," they heard Karin whispered yell to Shion. The store had some nice acoustics. "Isn't that the runner up from the beauty contest? The Department Bell?"

"Ignore them, Karin. They are not worth our attention."

Sakura leaned in closer to Hinata's ear, "Cold as ice, that one." Hinata's lips twitched.

Hinata ignored Sakura and paid for her battery. Grabbing Sakura's hand, they left the store feeling two pair of eyes tracking their movements until they turned at the corner of a street. Hinata met Sakura's eyes, and both busted out laughing.

"How can someone so conceited be the Campus Bell?" Sakura said imitating Shion's aristocratic speech.

"Maybe the rest of the school is blind?"

Sakura shrugged. "I still think that you should have won that contest. Whoever uploaded that blurry picture did you no justice."

Hinata rolled her eyes and tugged on Sakura's arm. "Let's go back to the dorm."

Within five minutes they were back, Hinata took out her tools and flipped her laptop. In a blink of an eye, she had replaced her battery and turned on her computer. After making sure that everything was there, Hinata logged on to her game and guided her character back to Sulfur Mountain to collect herbs.

"Back to your game?" teased Sakura. "Or to your husband?"

"We broke up."

"But he was your in-game husband!" cried Sakura.

"So what?" Matsuri questioned. "It's not like they know each other in real life."

"But-"

"And, by the telling signs on Hinata's face, her "husband" has been more distant lately."

"But-"

"Sakura," Matsuri gently laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I know that you believe that true love prevails, but this is an online game, not real life. And even in real life, finding someone to truly, deeply fall in love is hard. There is no real path to take for that "eternal true love" that you believe."

"But-" Sakura tried again, but Matsuri shook her head.

"I may be young, but love is more than liking the idea of love. It is a decision that must be made every day because love is an act. It's a decision. It's deliberate. It's an effort and energy every day. It's choosing and committing. It's doing. It's not simply," Matsuri waved her hand in an ambiguous gesture, "it. Get me?"

Sakura nodded and sat on her bed defeated.

Hinata smiled at Matsuri, "You are wise beyond your year."

"I'm an old soul," she shrugged. "What can I say?"

A beep from the chat box brought Hinata's focus back to the game.

**Hoshi: Himari, where are you? What are you doing?**

**Himari: I am collecting herbs in the forest. What's wrong? **

**Hoshi: What's wrong? Did you break up with Tsubasa?**

**Himari: Yes. That was a few days ago. I thought that was old news.**

**Hoshi: _Why_ are you so calm? I heard that he and Chou would soon become in-game spouses.**

**Himari: Chou?**

**Hoshi: Don't you know her? She won the Dreamy Angel contest and is known as the number one beauty of Japan: A History. Drop the herbs and check out the site!**

**Himari: Give me a second.**

Hinata opened a new tab on her browser and loaded the main page for the online game. She clicked the contest section and at the very top was the "Dreamy Angel" contest with a picture of Cho, the player behind the Chou handle, as the winner.

**Himari: She's pretty.**

**Hoshi: …Did you really break up?**

**Himari: We only became in-game spouses for a quest. Don't take it to heart.**

**Hoshi: It's still a shame. Tsubasa seemed like a nice guy. I didn't peg him to be influenced by beauty. On the other hand, this Cho is really pretty. I heard that she fancied a guy on the equipment ranking. I just didn't expect her to be with Tsubasa. But I did notice that they have been leveling up together.**

**Himari: I see.**

**Hoshi: But it's not Tsubasa's fault. The thing is, Himari…**

**Himari: What?**

**Hoshi: You're so skilled. You're number six on the duel ranking. You never ask boys for equipment, and you never post any photos of yourself. The thing is… everyone suspects that you're a dude in disguise playing a female character.**

"A dude in disguise?" Hinata loudly said indignantly. "I'm now a guy because, apparently, I don't post photos?' Hinata let out a groan as she leaned back on her chair, "What's with this superficial world?"

"Whoever they are, Hinata, they clearly haven't met you, our Department Beauty." Matsuri piped from her top bead.

**_Congratulations to Mr. Tsubasa and Ms. Chou. May your merry matrimony last forever, and never shall you part._**

Hinata clicked "wander" mode and left to the bathroom. Once alone, she stared at the mirror, her logical mind trying to make heads out of this mess.

Firstly, she was a gamer at the tender age of twelve. Hinata has seven years under her belt to know that online relationships do not last. No matter how much work it's put into. Second, she always kept her distance. Her mother had taught her the dangers on online socializing, and really, anybody could be at the other end. Lastly, Hinata was not interested in finding a partner, in-game nor in real life. With that, Hinata finished her business and returned to her computer.

Only to find a bigger mess.

The big downside of letting a character wander is that they gather where most players are. And, apparently, after reading a few comments in between the nastier ones, she was going to storm the wedding of Tsubasa and Chou. And to think, this all started when I went to the bathroom…

"If I run away now, the gossipy crowd would think that I'm heartbroken." Hinata softly commented to herself.

**Tsubasa: What's wrong? Didn't you say no hard feelings a few days ago?**

**Himari: Dude, I'm only here as an onlooker.**

"I can't leave, yet I can't stay." Hinata rolled her neck, trying to loosen up the sudden knots that she had. "There is only one thing to do."

**_Herbs on sale!_**

**Himari: Come on! Take a look! Fully certified herbalist with the latest medicine. Twenty percent off the regular price!**

**-Is she selling medicine?**

**-Fully certified medicine!**

**-Twenty percent off? That's cheap!**

**-Nice deal! I want one.**

Hinata watched as all the players crowded around her as the caravan quietly passed by.

**Sold out!**

**After everyone cleared the ivory bridge of the main water town, someone called out her handle. Himari turned around and there, underneath the weeping willow, stood Lord Uzu Haruto, the server's number one player.**

**"Lord Uzu Haruto?"**

**He nodded.**

**Himari elegantly, as much as one can, ran down the bridge and approached Lord Uzu. "Yes, Lord Uzu?"**

**"What do you think of the wedding?"**

**'Did he come to gossip, too?' Himari let out a small smile, "It was grand."**

**"Would you like an even grander wedding?"**

**Himari's eyes grew wide and she felt her jaw drop slightly.**

**"Form an in-game marriage with me."**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do NOT own Naruto

"Regular speech"

_Regular thought_

**_In-game announcements_**

**In-game narrative**

**"In-game speech"**

**_'In-game thought'_**

**-In-game comment on open chat**

**Himari: In-game private chat**

1/17/2020 fixed errors

* * *

Chapter 2

August 29

Hinata fell to the floor in shock.

The first time that Hinata had made it into the Top-Ten Dueling Ranks, she had looked up every player and their achievements. It was no surprise that she was easily impressed by the Top-Five:

5\. Hisashi  
4\. Garon  
3\. Shigaku  
2\. Saitarou  
1\. Haruto

Hisashi's strongest attack was hitting a character's chakra points but was weak against any attack with a good weapon. Garon used primarily sand attacks and other earth jutsus but was extremely weak against any strong water jutsu. Shigaku controlled shadow puppets that were useful in long-range attacks and had the ability to control a player's character if they're captured in Shigaku's shadow. He was also known for being a tactical genius. Saitarou was known for being a cold-hearted slayer. Saitarou's power mainly came from his strong fire jutsus and powerful electric jutsus that he incorporated with his katana. But the number one position was taken by Haruto. With a rumored endless amount of chakra, Haruto controlled the wind, creating whirlwind powered attacks that decimated any and all opponents.

So, naturally, Hinata had expected anything _but_ a marriage proposal, thus her shock, swollen derriere and embarrassment as her roommates laughed at her. Heat flooded her cheeks as Hinata straighten her chair and ignored the snickers.

**Himari: Are you a hacker? This can't be Uzu Haruto.**

**Haruto: My account is perfectly safe. **

Hinata's eyes widen. _This can't be real… _She shifted in her seat and the pain reminded her that yes, this is really happening. Then a stray thought came to Hinata and her eyes narrowed.

**Himari: Why do you want this marriage?**

**Haruto: The website released the promo for the Couples Championship. You're the only female on this server that is placed in the Top-Ten. It's logical that I find someone that can keep up with me.**

Hinata felt like she was stuck in an endless rollercoaster. The way her feelings went from high to low and looped over and over made her have a headache, her logical brain straining to keep up. Firstly, Lord Haruto wants a dueling partner for the championship and she was his choice. Therefore this was another no-strings-attached marriage like her first. Secondly, why should her second marriage be for the championship? She had seen the promo and was interested but she had no partner. Lastly, this was a game, not real life. Why should she not agree? She'd get to fight next to the top player of the server, level up and access paths and adventures from the map that required a partner.

"Sakura," Hinata called suddenly. "Yes or no?"

"Err… yes?"

"Matsuri?"

"For what?"

"Just yes or no."

"Then… yes."

Hinata nodded and went back to her game. Sakura and Matsuri looked at each other and shrugged.

**Himari stood up and turned to Lord Haruto. "I accept your offer. Let's go to the-"**

**"Wait," Lord Haruto interrupted. "The wedding will take place five days from now at 8pm."**

**"Why five days?" Hinata asked confused. "I don't require anything." **

**Lord Haruto walked towards her until he loomed over her. "I am Uzu Haruto. My wedding cannot be simple."**

**Lord Uzu Haruto has logged off.**

Hinata internally groaned as her headache became worse. This Lord Haruto was way out of her league.

* * *

_~~Konoha campus - Boy's dormitory~~ _

"Guys," Sasuke said to his dormmates. "I've got something to say."

Gaara and Shikamaru looked at him while Naruto nodded but still faced his computer.

"This semester I'll find a girl that doesn't piss me off and date for six months."

Gaara's jaw drops and Shikamaru muttered his trademark "Troublesome." Naruto was still facing his computer.

"Yeah right," Shikamaru broke the silence. "Your face is in the dictionary next to man whore."

"Just because I have flings with girls doesn't mean that I cheat on them." Sasuke grumbled. "My mother taught me better than that."

"I just can't see you, Sasuke Uchiha, settling down," Gaara added from the top of his bunk bed.

"Truthfully, I've got tired of the same thing." Sasuke stated. "There is no thrill anymore. Girls just fall easily with a smile and a wink." In reality, his mother was pressuring him to find a girl and take her to their summer vacation. He just didn't want to admit that yet.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes but nodded. "You want more. You want to chase and be kept on your toes."

"Who's you target then?" Gaara asked.

"Not sure yet."

"There's Shion, the Campus Bell."

"To high maintenance and you'll have a third wheel with her shadow that hangs around her," Shikamaru said referring to Karin.

"Definitely not them." Sasuke shuddered. Karin had tried to get it on with him and had stalked him all through his third year until he had finally embarrassed her in front of the entire school. Since then she always glares at him when they cross paths.

"The Department Bell then."

"Too innocent." Then Sasuke smirked, "Though, it could be fun to corrupt her."

"Too troublesome."

"What about you Naruto? What do you think about Sasuke looking for an official girlfriend?" Gaara asked.

"He can have any girl he wants since I've gotten engaged in-game. I'm now a one-woman-man." Naruto said and turned to see three jaws on the floor.

Sasuke hurried next to his side not believing the idiot. "Engaged to be married? In-Game? To whom?!"

"I'll introduce her to you guys later."

Naruto packed up his laptop and left the dorm, leaving the guys in shock.

* * *

August 31

Friday morning the dorm room awoke with the arrival of Temari. She had just arrived back from her summer internship in the Land of Iron. Temari had been working on updating and modernizing the government's main website and systems. Being the land of Iron, it constantly snowed and Temari was pale compared to the sun kiss tan that she had left with. Her first task on getting back was to spend the day at the water park. After unpacking her stuff and packing all of theirs for the trip, the girls first had to stop at a store to buy new swimsuits.

"Hinata!" Sakura called across the store. "Come and see this one!"

Hinata dragged her feet. It was supposed to be an in-and-out shopping trip, yet she hasn't found any swimsuit suitable for her body type or her tastes. The sale's person had only shown her bikinis all shapes and sizes yet Hinata did not like bikinis. She had made it very clear, but the sale's woman did not listen.

Finally she reached Sakura and saw a one-piece swimsuit, but it was orange, a color that clashed horribly with her blue tint in her hair and fair skin.

"Don't make that face," Sakura admonished. "Just try it on, trust me."

Hinata reluctantly grabbed the thing and headed into the changing room. After a quick change, Hinata stared at the mirror. At first, she had thought the color would wash the little color of her skin out, like it usually did. This shade, instead, brought out the blue in her hair and made her shin look warm instead of the usual pale. Hinata decided to show her friends and Sakura squealed in glee at the sight of her.

"See? I knew it would look good on you. And it shows off your curves."

Hinata wrapped her arms around her waist. She had always been shy in showing off her body and usually stayed away from any form fitting clothes.

"Don't worry Hinata," Temari spoke up. "I've got a beach cover that is too small on me that you can wear."

With that, Hinata changed back into her clothes and payed for the swimsuit and they all left for the water park.

"First things first," Temari said after they had established a table and a few sunbathing chairs as their own. "Since Hinata can't swim, we'll take her first to every ride with a raft. Each of us will switch and then Hinata will stay here and we can then go to the other rides. Deal?"

"Sure. I can stay here first," Matsuri said. "I want to work on my tan."

Temari grabbed Hinata before she could speak up and dragged her to the first ride with Sakura behind them. They were halfway in line when Sakura spotted Naruto Uzumaki and his friends and the idea of teasing Hinata was too much.

"Hinata," she called in a sing song voice, "look who's here," and pointed to her left.

Hinata turned and her cheeks turned red. "Sakura!"

Temari looked and smirked at seeing Naruto in the distance. He was easy to find wearing his trademark bright orange-colored swim trunks. "Have you asked him out yet?"

"Don't look!"

"Of course she hasn't." Sakura teased.

Behind her hands that hid her face, Hinata said, "It's not my fault. He's way out of my league!"

"Look while you can Hinata." Sakura removed Hinata's hands from her face. "Now that he has an apartment at campus, we won't be able to see him around the boy's dorms."

Temari was going to chime in but, as they moved up in line, a voice called her name out. When she turned, she saw Tenten.

"Hey," Temari said surprised. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Super stressed! My boyfriend…"

As Temari and Tenten talked, Hinata sneaked secret glances at Naruto. Since her first year, Hinata, and the majority of the female population at the university, had a major crush on Naruto. But unlike the others who go up and confess, Hinata stayed in the shadows. Hinata knew that she was a beauty and attractive while growing up, but instead of letting it go to her head, she had shied away from that sort of attention. So, in her mind, she was not up to the standards that one must meet in order to be with Naruto.

"Hey Temari," said Sakura breaking Hinata's observations and Temari's conversation. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Sorry. Tenten, these are Hinata and Sakura," Temari said motioning to each girl. "Girls meet Tenten. A friend from the same internship."

After the pleasantries, it was their turn on the ride. Because it was only two per floating device, Temari and Tenten went first followed by Sakura and Hinata. At the end Hinata was soaking wet, having the front seat, and decided to give a pass on the rest of the other slides. One soak was enough for her. Hinata grabbed Temari's cover and went to back to Matsuri who was lying face down on the tanning chair. Hinata looked at her milk white skin and decided that a bit of color would look good on her. She disrobed silently, reapplied her sunscreen and joined Matsuri.

* * *

"Cheers!"

It was late in the evening when they decided to head out to eat after a fun day riding all the water slides. At least it was for everyone except Hinata. Currently, her skin is as red as a lobster's – and yes it hurt. Hinata had only intended to tan for ten minutes max because she knew her skin tanned easily. What she did not expect was the effects of her new sunblock to be so bad that she looked half raw and half overcooked. Hinata always used a high numbered SPF sunblock, therefore her skin tanned a nice color. But the new sun cream that her mother had sent, it being a 100 SPF, burnt her to a crisp! And she didn't even try to be in the sun to protect her skin.

At the moment, while everyone downed their drinks, Hinata lightly passed the perspiration of her glass on to her red, hot shoulders and chest.

"For being my last year!" Temari cheered, holding up her second drink.

"To becoming a pediatrician!" Sakura cheered.

"To finding the right career path!" Matsuri cheered.

Temari looked questioningly at her. "Isn't it a bit early to be changing your mayor?"

"I knew that I wanted to be in the computer department, but had still no clue in what area to study." Matsuri sipped her beer. "It was Hinata's game that made me decide to be a game designer."

"Really?" Hinata asked in surprise.

Matsuri grinned and nodded. Temari cheered to that.

Hinata lifted her glass of ice-cold water with extra ice. "To not looking like a molting lizard on Monday!"

Laughing, the girls cheered and clinked their drinks.

After digging into the food that they had ordered, Matsuri asked, "So, who is this Tenten that Sakura mentioned?"

"She's an intern that I met in the Iron county," Temari explained. "She was in charge of whipping the bodyguards and staff of the government into shape. Apparently, they had an incident during New Year's, and they have been going through trainers like crazy. Tenten has been the only one to actually last this long."

"She must be really good then."

Temari nodded. "She's a well-rounded weapons expert and has three black belts in three different martial arts."

The conversation ended by the arrival of dessert

* * *

Saturday, September 1

Hinata, having not drank last night, woke with the sun while her roommates slept and snored away at dreamland. Closing the curtains of the room, she quietly set up her computer on her desk as she ate a quick breakfast before logging into the game. Since it has been a while that Hinata had done a solo quest, she picked out the "Catch the Sendai Imp Thief."

**Dark blue turned to purple turned to pink as the sun peaked on the horizon. Himari's shadow growing ever so slowly as its rays illuminated the receding cover of the night. She stood on the highest point on a rooftop of a house, her eyes looking for any sign of movement in the early hour. To her left, out of the corner of her eye, she was movement. **

**She was on the move. **

**Himari followed the creature through the labyrinth like roads, swinging her giant sword any chance she got. She got more misses than hits, but the little bugger was small yet agile and could easily dodge her swings. **

**The imp stumbled and Himari took her chance to swing. Her sword hit and the imp lost half of his life points. Himari viciously grinned. **

**She let the imp 'escape' and let it fall into a false sense of safety as it changed its ugly little form into a black cat. The cat slowly trotted through an alleyway that lead into a park with dense trees. Just before it could make its great escape, Himari swung her sword and landed the hit, causing the imp's life points drain to zero. It disappeared and dropped a chest.**

**_Himari of the Blue Sea Clan has completed the Catch the Sendai Imp Thief quest. _**

**Opening the chest, Himari earned fifty gold coins, a dagger with Sharpness Five and torn paper that read: _…unite the orbs and obtain the ult-_**

_Unite the orbs…_ Hinata thought._ Could the red orb be related?_ Hinata opened the main menu of the official game page and searched all the forums that contained the word orb. Non were a hit until the last one that read:

"Has anyone found any colored orb? I found two pieces of a scroll that mentioned some colored orbs that when united with something else will become the ultimate weapon. Hit me up in the DMs please."

It was dated two years ago.

Hinata clicked on the profile and saw that the player has been absent for over a year. She was back at square one. Hinata decided to explore the Sendai area, since Manabu said to have found it around Sulfur Mountain in the Hokaido region, it wasn't a far reach that there could be a possibility that another orb could be in Sendai. Hinata headed east towards the mountain area of Sendai.

**Haruto: Where are you?**

**Himari: Sendai, mountain area.**

**Himari stood still as a portal opened next to her and out stepped Haruto. His avatar was regally dressed in orange robes that had blue accents. His long blond hair was pulled back in a half updo, held by a golden hairpiece. **

**Haruto smiled. "How have you been?"**

**Himari waved, "Could be better but I'm good."**

**Haruto lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"**

**Himari blushed and looked away, "I got sunburn from yesterday's outing."**

**"At Konoha's waterpark?"**

**Himari nodded. "You live in Konoha too?"**

**"Yes." Haruto looked around, "So what were you doing before I logged on?"**

**"I was just doing minor quests. But actually, now that you're here, do you know anything about colored orbs?"**

**Haruto looked questioningly before shaking his head. "No I have not. Even this games has many secrets that I yet to discovered."**

**Her shoulders slumped, "Oh."**

**"But if you need help to find it, I am at your service," Haruto said and bowed. **

**Himari felt herself blushing but nodded. "I was headed up the mountains to see if I could find any clue up there."**

**"Mount Funagata?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Lead the way m'lady."**

**o.O.o**

**"How long have you've been playing IRL?" Himari asked. They were halfway up the mountain. Since she was leading, Haruto would be able to see her looking back at him.**

**"Since I was seven. I was left alone the majority of the time. They became my escape from reality."**

**"That's so sad…" **

**"What about you? How did you get into gaming?"**

**"When I was little, I had an accident that fractured my hands and I had a lot of intense therapy. One was to practice how to type on computers to get my fingers moving, so my mother bought lots of computer games. I would spend hours playing these games with her, that gradually my finger movement became fast and I became bored with those games. My aunt then introduced me to the online games, and I've been hooked ever since."**

**"How long have you been playing _Japan: A History_?"**

**"Since I was twelve. You?"**

**"Ten."**

**Before Himari could comment, they heard a loud sound. Himari pulled her sword out of her sheath and got ready in case of other players attacked. But the sound disappeared. **

**"We're getting close," Haruto said and pointed to the tip of the Wind Temple that could be seen in the distance. "Be ready for anything."**

**Himari nodded and stayed close to Haruto, sword in hand, as they closed the distance between them and the temple. **

**Ten minutes later they had reached the temple, but everything was too quiet. Usually, the background music could be heard, but scene was silent. Then, a loud swoosh and a high shriek came from above. In the shadow of the sun was the boss bird, Ceraon. **

**Haruto and Himari jumped away as Ceraon landed between them. Himari knew that fire overpowered wind but since she was a water user, fire became harder to wield and her thunder jutsu drained her chakra faster than other jutsus. If she timed it well using her most widespread fire jutsu, her chakra would last for seven minutes in between recovery and use. _'If I only had a wind jutsu my clone could combine a fire jutsu and the bird would be roasted.'_**

**Haruto landed a hit and Ceraon took to the sky. Himari regrouped with Haruto as she kept an eye on the giant bird.**

**"Do you have any wind jutsu?"**

**"Yes." Haruto understood what Himari was planning, "What fire jutsu do you have?"**

**"A short range, Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower). I have another fire jutsu, but I haven't practiced it yet."**

**"Use the Hosenka no jutsu when it strikes again." Haruto said.**

**No sooner than he finished, Ceraon shrieked again and flew towards her again. Himari waited until it was close enough to let out all of her chakra into the jutsu. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Multiple great fireballs shot out of her mouth as a sudden wind propelled them, causing them to grow triple their size as they headed towards the giant bird.**

**Himari jumped to dodge the flaming bird and watched as its health bar diminished to zero. **

**Haruto joined her as the bird boss disappeared and the purple light shined, dropping a chest in Himari's hand. She looked towards Haruto before opening it.**

**Haruto received a jutsu scroll with one hundred gold coins while Himari got a one-time-use map and a yellow orb with the kanji of Wind inside of it. **

**"Is that what were you looking for?" Haruto asked.**

**"Yes. A few days ago, as a reward for winning a battle against a clan leader, I received a red orb, but thought nothing of it."**

**Himari took out the red orb from her inventory and inside it held the kanji for Fire.**

**"If these two mentions two elements, then there may be three more that you'll need to look for." **

**"Why three?" Himari questioned.**

**"Fire defeats wind, wind defeats lightning, lightning defeats earth…"**

**Himari finally understood. "Earth beats water and water beats fire." Haruto was talking about the nature transformation cycle. **

**_'So I have two find the lightning, earth and water orbs before uniting them with something else to make the ultimate weapon.'_**

"Ugh, Hinata why are you up so early?" Matsuri grumbled as she sat next to Hinata.

"It's already eleven."

Matsuri let out a groan but Hinata hushed her, Sakura and Temari were currently participating in the snore choir.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing _Japan: A History._"

"That's the online game, right?" Matsuri asked, sounding more awake.

"Yes," Hinata answered and felt Martsuri's chin rest on her head and watched the animation for a bit. Hinata opened the menu and showed off her updated avatar. She had changed her samurai robes for a lavender jumpsuit with blue armor. Her long blue hair was now tied up in a high ponytail.

"That looks wicked"

**Haruto: Would you like to meet my friends?"**

**Himari: Sure, lead the way.**

Hinata clicked auto follow as Haruto jumped from Sendai to Hokkaido. All the while Matsuri's eyes were glued to the screen.

"I'm definitely going to be a game designer," Matsuri stated before she went back into her bed and fell asleep. Hinata shook her head in disbelief.

o.O.o

Sasuke heard his phone go off. He groaned before getting up and answering.

"Yo."

"Wake up the guys and meet me in-game at out spot. I'm bringing the missus." Naruto said before hanging up.

Naruto's statement woke up Sasuke. He pulled Gaara's sheets and shook Shikamaru awake.

"Oi! Get on your computers, Naruto is bringing his missus."

"Wha-" Gaara asked half awake.

"Get down here," Sasuke insisted. "We're going to meet the missus!"

Gaara stretched and jumped from his top bunk bed, landing next to a sleep deprived Shikamaru. "It's too troublesome."

Sasuke glared but handed a cup of instant coffee to Shikamaru. The guys powered their laptops and quickly logged into the game. A Sasuke's avatar popped up next to Shikamaru's and Gaara's at their base, Naruto was already there with a female companion.

Gaara's eyes widened. "He really wasn't joking!"

**Haruto leads Himari closer to the three men that were waiting. **

**"Himari, these are Saitarou, Shigaku, and Garon, my teammates."**

**Himari bowed. "Nice to meet all of you."**

Sasuke smirked at the other guys, "So Mrs. Haruto does exist!"

"Her handle seems familiar," Gaara said.

Shikamaru nodded, "She's in the Top-ten for dueling but there's more…"

**Saitarou narrowed his eyes. "Your name sounds familiar."**

**Garon nodded in agreement. **

**"You're Tsubasa's ex-wife." Shigaku stated.**

**Above Himari popped up a bubble with dots, meaning that she was typing something but Haruto beat her too it.**

**"She was. She trusted the wrong guy. Don't give her a hard time."**

**Himari blushed. **

**"Forget about him, Mrs. Haruto," Garon said. "Let's get to know each other in a quick dungeon."**

Gaara sent out the invites and they all quickly joined.

**The group walked into a small rocky valley. Suddenly an Orc appeared and charged at the group. Garon used his sand shield to block the Orc's hammer while Saitarou used Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Himari then charged at the distracted Orc and connected a slash with her sword, the Orc letting out a yell in pain.**

**Then a second Orc attacked from behind. Haruto blocked and then used Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique) with a fan that caused the Orc to be cut in half.**

**Shigaku used his shadow puppet to pin the first Orc in place while Himari channeled chakra through her sword causing a fiery slash that decapitated the Orc. After the fight Shigaku healed everyone.**

**"That was awesome Mrs. Haruto," Garon said. "It's pretty rare to find someone that can keep up with us."**

**"Thanks," Haruto answered. **

**Saitarou shook his head but didn't comment.**

**"So, when is you in-game wedding banquet?" Shigaku asked. "You didn't forget to invite us, right?"**

**"The day after tomorrow."**

**"Troublesome."**

**"Isn't that the…" Garon started but was cut off by Haruto.**

**"There's time."**

**"If your busy that day," Hinata said, "we can reschedule."**

**"Its fine. The day after tomorrow is fortunate. It's good for weddings."**

Sasuke lifted up his hands in surrender. "I give up!"

Shikamaru and Gaara looked at him confused.

"This guy is totally head over heels for Himari. Naruto has never been like this in the time we have known each other. Never!"

"Well," Gaara said, "if the never-have-dated Naruto can get a wife, that means that we also have a chance in love."

"Troublesome."

"And on top of it all, he had to choose the day that Jiraiya releases his new romance book."

o.O.o

Sunday, September 2

Kiba Inuzka was unloading his things from his sister's car when he noticed a black 2018 Jaguar F-Type pull up next to the campus gate. To his surprise, the Department Bell got out of the passenger side. Since he was part of the Journalism Department and was voted for Director of the Konoha University news center for this year, Kiba had his trusty camera always in hand, and this was no exception. He quickly capture some shots of the Department Bell bowing to the passenger before crossing into the campus. Kiba tried to get a clear picture of the driver but since it had dark tinted windows, he couldn't see who it was.

But in the end, it didn't matter, he had this fall semester's first news.


	3. Chapter 3

"Regular speech"

_Regular thought_

**_In-game announcements_**

**In-game narrative**

**"In-game speech"**

**_'In-game thought'_**

**-In-game comment on open chat**

**Himari: In-game private chat**

* * *

Chapter 3

Monday, September 3

On this day, Hinata officially started her second year at Konoha University. More importantly, today is her wedding day – well, virtual wedding.

Hinata tried all day to focus on the professors, especially those who skipped the general overview and jumped straight into teaching mode – she did. But her mind would always wander back to her in-game wedding. Would Haruto get a wedding pack from the online store? Did it include wedding robes or was she going to wear her avatar's clothes? Hinata would clear her mind and paid attention to the lectures, but she found most of them annoying. It didn't help when the professors let them out early since it was the first day and they too (well some of them) did not look happy.

Hinata was also unhappy with her negotiating skills. Yesterday while on the phone with her mother, Hinata tried to get a loan for a new phone, since her last one had stopped working. Tsunade made her opinion clear: "Work for it." So now Hinata was phoneless and utterly dependent on the school's slow internet connection and any internet cafes for any communication of her tutoring services and any emails from the professors.

Around twelve Hinata was in the dorm room with Temari when Sakura came in grumbling about someone while rubbing her lower back. She tossed her backpack on the flop and plopped face down on Hinata's bed.

"No need to be grumpy," Temari remarked. Sakura just groaned loudly.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Sakura turned her head to face the girls and glared into nothing. "More like who happened."

Again, Temari raised an eyes brow. Hinata wondered briefly how she does that. She had tried multiple times in the bathroom, but all she did was raise both eyebrows.

"A guy that looked more like a dog than man happened." Sakura shifted to lay on her side. "I was late to my morning class with professor Hatake, but he's always late. I was looking for a seat and found one in the back, but that dog boy was sitting on the end and didn't want to move over to let me sit. I had to squeeze between his seat and the table behind – it was embarrassing. When I went to sit down, the seat didn't unfold, so I was stuck sitting on the border for thirty minutes before someone from the department came and told us that he wasn't coming in. I had trouble standing up, and dog boy dared to laugh in my face."

"Why didn't he come in?" Hinata asked. She had heard of that professor being lazy yet strict in his class.

"He's known for reading porn in public," Temari chimed in, having already passed his class. "Probably a new book was released today, and he attended the signing."

The dorm door suddenly opened, and Matsuri stood there huffing and puffing with their takeout.

After ribbing Matsuri for picking the farthest takeout place from their dorm, Hinata checked her email and saw one sent from her employer.

To:

From:

Hinata,

I know that you are starting your second year soon, but, if possible, I need you to babysit Konohamaru from today until tomorrow in the afternoon. I have an important business out of the country, and you are the only person that I can trust to look after my grandson on short notice. I am also sorry for burdening him on your first days of class, but he doesn't start school until Wednesday. There is money in a sealed envelope for food costs and other expenses if needed.

I'll wait for your reply.

H. Sarutobi

Hinata quickly sent her reply and began to make an overnight bag plus her school bag for the next day. Sakura and Matsuri had left right after finishing the food for their one o'clock class, so it was just Temari and Hinata alone in the dorm.

"I'm staying overnight at the Mayor's house. Mr. Sarutobi needs me to babysit Konohamaru until tomorrow," she informed Temari before heading to her three-hour art class. Thoughts of her wedding were not far behind.

o.O.o

Hinata arrived at the Sarutobi residence around five, carrying a small duffle bag, her school bag, and a suitcase. After showing her employer I.D to the gate guard, she lugged her bags across the driveway and up the stairs into the main entry hall guarded by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Judging by the bags, I take it that you're babysitting the grandson." Izumo greeted and being the gentleman that he is, helped Hinata with her things while Kotetsu just unlocked the door to let them pass.

"Yes."

"Good luck with Konohamaru," Kotetsu said from his chair. "He's been extra hyper this entire summer."

Hinata lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the lazy man. "It's not my fault that you can't handle a single child." Kotetsu crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath.

Two years ago, Hinata was traveling with her mother during the summer and could not watch over Konohamaru when Hiruzen, the mayor of Konoha, had a business dinner one night. Since every sitter ended up quitting at the end of the night. Asuma, his eldest son, is a police officer and was working on a case and could not watch over his nephew. His parents, Asuma's brother and sister-in-law were always absent from the boy's life and at the time were in another country doing who knows what. So, Mr. Sarutobi assigned Kotetsu, who always complained about his job as door watcher, to babysit his grandson.

Kotetsu, lazy as he is, thought that the job would be a piece of cake.

Instead, Konohamaru had planned a night full of pranks on the guy who always called him a brat. In the end, Kotetsu ended up with pink hair, face full of marker scribbles proclaiming that he loved ramen, socks full of glue, and glitter everywhere on his body (and I mean EVERYWHERE). To this day, Kotetsu doesn't even know how that little brat had caught his humiliation on camera. He had fallen asleep for what felt like ten minutes and BAM, woke up like a mess. He had to shave his hair to not get weird looks from the guests and coworkers.

"You have to admit, Kotetsu," Hinata said from the door. "Pink hair does suit you."

Hinata left with Izumo as Kotetsu protested loudly about the injustice of all.

Once at the door, she tapped the secret Morse code that only Konohamaru knew. Immediately the door opened, and Hinata felt herself being pulled by the excited twelve-year-old.

"Finally!"

"Young master, please do not break Hinata." Turning to Hinata, Izumo said, "I'll leave your things in your room," and left with her luggage. Hinata tutored Konohamaru so much that Mr. Sarutobi prepared a room just for her.

Hinata, already knowing what he wanted, said, "We are not playing games before dinner."

"Please, bis sis!"

"No." Hinata stood firm. She turned and headed to the kitchen and started to prepare for dinner. Konohamaru followed behind trying to get Hinata to look at his patented Bubble Eye jutsu. It was her one real weakness.

"Please!" he begged, but Hinata still didn't look at him. "Please big sis!"

Hinata sighed and turned to him. "Tell you what. If you agree to wait till after dinner, I'll give you one of my sub-accounts on Japan: A History."

"Will you teach me as well?" Konohamaru could not help but ask.

"Yes. But after dinner." Hinata held her hand in between them. "Deal?"

Konohamaru shook it. "Deal!"

After dinner, Hinata set up her computer next to Konohamaru's in his gaming room. He had almost every system available plus the endless games for each of them. His only rule set by his grandfather was never to use the Wi-Fi connection on games unless he knew who the person on the other side was. Being mayor, Hiruzen got a few death threats sent to him, anonymously of course, and a few included his grandson. Therefore, he prohibited Konohamaru from connecting online with other players unless he knew for an absolute fact who they were; this meant that the only online friends he had were Udon, Moegi, and Hinata. And they were the only people who he could call friends as they only saw him as Konohamaru and not "Honorable Grandson" as everyone else addressed him.

"Right. I made this account way back when I started," Hinata explained. "I intended to play both genders, but I found the male character's ability lacking, so I ended up not using it. Luckily for you I made both characters in the same server so if you need help you can find me more easily."

After giving Konohamaru her old email and password, he signed in as Hidenori. As the game loaded, Konohamaru had an uncertain look on his face. "Hinata?"

"Yes, Konohamaru?"

"Can you be my first friend in-game?"

"Yes, I can."

"And can you check anyone who sends a friend request for me?"

Hinata reassured him, "I will always check."

After that, Hinata signed into her avatar and, since it was not eight yet, headed straight to Sorachi village.

**"Welcome to Sorachi Village," greeted Himari. Hidenori stumbled a bit as he got used to the controls and got closer to her. An NPC appeared in from of them.**

**Welcome, new warrior to our humble village. This place has seen great warriors…**

**As the NPC explained the controls, what to do, what to fight, Himari walked around reminiscing about her beginning and all the mistakes that she had made as a novice. A pop-up window appeared from the group chat started by Haruto that included his friends and herself.**

**Saitarou: Future sister-in-law, me and the others are in our dorm waiting for Haruto to get home.**

**Himari: It's all right.**

**Garon: Where are you?**

**Himari: Helping a friend starting in the game.**

**Shigaku: Sorachi V.?**

**Himari: Yes.**

**The NPC finished as Himari closed the chat and led an excited Hidenori to his first challenge, defeating three three-eyed monkeys. **

**"They look easy!" Hidenori exclaimed. "One swing with this sword will take care of them."**

**"Don't get cocky now," Himari warned but stood back and let Hidenori learn from his mistakes.**

**Hidenori, like the majority of the males in the game, went directly for the biggest sword the game had to offer for any beginner. What they failed to do was read its description. This particular sword can only be used to its fullest potential when the gamer gets a specific character trait later on in the game and be at a certain level. If the gamer selects the add-ons offered when choosing the sword, it becomes a regular sword that can be improved later in the game. If not, the sword is practically useless against all types of monsters. **

**Next to Himari, a portal appeared and out came Saitarou, Shigaku, and Garon. Saitarou took one look at Hidenori and scoffed, Shikagu laid on the grass to stare at the clouds, and Garon sat cross-legged to watch the noob get beaten by a Level 3 monster.**

**"Who's the noob?" Saitarou inclined his head towards Hidenori.**

**"Someone that I'm babysitting." **

**"Really?" Sarcasm dripped from his words.**

**Himari nodded. "He'll be my plus one for the wedding."**

**"Speaking of wedding," Saitarou pulled out a nicely wrapped package and handed it to Himari. "This is from Haruto. Don't ask. I don't know a thing."**

**Just as she was about to open the gift, Hidenori got hit and was sent flying towards Garon. Luckily Garon dodged the flying man, but Shigaku became his landing pad.**

**"Get off!" **

**"S-Sorry." Hidenori quickly apologized. "Fighting is harder than it looks." **

**Himari was amazed that even in-game somehow Hidenori still could use his Bubble Eye Jutsu. "Can you please help me, big sis?"**

**"Eh? You two are related?" Garon exclaimed.**

**"No," Himari quickly explained. "I've been tutoring him about three years now, and we see each other as brother and sister."**

**"Oh." **

**"Troublesome."**

**"Anyway," Himari directed the conversation to something less awkward, "this is Hidenori. Little brother these are my fiancé's friends: Saitarou, Shigaku, and Garon. Guys, this is my little brother."**

**"Wait… fiancé?" Hidenori said, confused.**

**The two avatars of Himari and Hidenori froze as Zzz appeared above their heads**

Suddenly Konohamaru whirled in his seat. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

Hinata instantly regretted typing that tidbit. Konohamaru would now be asking more questions than she could answer.

After explaining to Konohamaru that to get some achievements, players would agree to "marry" in-game and not in real life, he visibly calmed down. "Good," he suddenly said, "because any candidate to be your boyfriend _must_ get my approval first."

Hinata felt touched that Konohamaru cared that much. Being raised by Tsunade had left a gap for a father figure to fill. Meeting Hiruzen Sarutobi was like gaining a doting grandfather, yet it was not enough. "Tell you what." She continued in the poshest voice Hinata could make, "the day that I'm interested in a guy, I'll bring him over, and you can decide if he is worthy of my attention."

o.O.o

The guys had returned to their dorm room after assisting Naruto's godfather's book release. Sasuke, being Naruto's best man in the virtual wedding, quickly logged on still dressed in his suit.

"Hey, Missus Himari is logged on."

"We're coming."

A moment later, Gaara and Shikamaru sat down on their study table in their shirt and sweatpants. Sasuke scoffed at their attire. "This is Naruto's first wedding. The least you guys could have done was to dress properly."

"Wearing the penguin suit is troublesome." Shikamaru shot back. Sasuke stared at Gaara.

"Don't give me that look," he said with both hands raised. "That thing is rented."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Looking at the frozen figures, he noticed the time.

o.O.o

** "I'd hate to interrupt," Saitarou butted in when the two avatars unfroze, "but it's five till eight, and Himari needs to change into her gown."**

**"Eh? What gown?" she asked surprised.**

**"Haruto's gift," Saitarou stated. At the blank look from Himari, he explained further. "The one that I handed you before the kid got knocked out by the Level 3 monster?"**

**Himari finally understood. "Ohh." Himari bowed to him, "Sorry, I was coaching Hidenori in the battle, IRL."**

**"Hn. Just get changed and meet us at the Meiji Shrine."**

"Meijin Shrine? Where is that?" Konohamaru asked as he opened up the game's map.

"It's in Tokyo. The Meijin Shrine is where couples go and get married. They plant a tree seed that grows until they separate or are inactive in the game."

"Did you plant a seed?" Konohamaru asked while watching as Hinata changed her avatar's outfit into a regal white shiromuku, consisting of a white furisode kimono that has a trailing hem called a kakeshita. Over that, a fukuro obi (broad sash) is worn around the waist and is secured by a scarf-like obi-age and a rope known as an Obi-jime. Next, a second robe-like kimono known as an uchikake is put over all this. Her footwear consists of tabi socks, and zōri sandals and accessories include a hakoseko purse, sensu folding fan, and a kaiken knife. For her hair, Hinata chose the shimada wig, styled in the Edo period, and adorned with kanzashi hair ornaments.

"No. My first husband chose not to get a seed because he would then have to pay."

"How much do these seeds cost?" Konohamaru imagined the price of around twenty dollars or something higher, as he drank juice from his cup.

"One dollar."

Konohamaru choked at her statement. "One dollar?! And he didn't want to pay for that?!"

"Yes. Now, enough about my ex, we've got a wedding to attend."

o.O.o

**Hidenori, wearing a traditional formal kimono, known as a mon-tsuki, adorned with a family crest that resembles a Vajra, a pair of striped hakama trousers, and a haori overcoat, escorted Himari down a path lined with colorful fall trees on both sides as they approached the Meijin Shrine.**

**At the entrance to the main building, Himari recognized several high leveled clan heads from the server. "Look," she said, covertly pointing in the general area to the left. "Those are important clan heads from different ranks on the server."**

**"Do you know who they are?"**

**"The man with the bowl cut hair and green mon-stuki is Ren. It's said that he is undefeatable in the Taijutsu Rank. Next to him is Shinjiro. He is the number one in the Animal-Based Technique Rank using his special breed of insects known as Kikaichu (destruction bugs). The big-boned man talking to Shigaku is Chimon. He is known for throwing huge feasts every New Year's Day. And finally, the blue guy that resembles a shark is Kaito, legendary swordsman who wields the Samehada. I do not know the rest."**

**Garon was the first to notice their arrival. With a quick bow to the person next to him, he made his way towards Himari and Hidenori and led them back to the man wearing purple makeup. "Kentaro, meet the bride Himari and her companion, Hidenori. Guys, this is my brother, Kentaro."**

**"Nice to meet the one who stole Lord Haruto's heart." He said after their formal greeting. Himari just blushed. After their introduction, the other clan heads lined up to greet the bride. As Garon stood by her right, he introduced the clan head that she knew and those she did not. It was to her surprise that the Hyuga Clan was in attendance. Hizashi Hyuga is number one in the Doujutsu and Taijutsu Ranks of another server and also a member of the family that created the game. His plus two included Takara, a weapons specialist that holds the third spot in the Weapons Rank of their server and his little sister Hanami. **

**As Hidenori and Hanami hit off, Hizashi asked, "Is Himari a name special to you?"**

**"Special, how?"**

**"My avatar is named after my father. He passed away when I was young."**

**"My condolences. My name is something that I always was drawn to." Hizashi nodded and left to be with Takara.**

**Himari stood there, taking in all the sights. The guests were mingling at the entrance of the shrine, the weather was pleasant, and she felt beautiful in her wedding dress. **

**A voice from behind brought her back, "You look stunning Himari. There are no words in existence that can describe how beautiful you look."**

**Himari turned and locked eyes with Lord Haruto wearing his mon-tsuki with his clans' red spiral symbol. His radiant smile left her breathless. With a smile, she elegantly bowed to her future husband. "You look handsome, Lord Haruto."**

**Haruto extended his arm, and Himari slipped hers' around his. "Ready to get married?"**

**With confidence, Himari replied, "Yes."**

**A pop-up window appeared in front of them: Do Haruto Uzumaki and Himari Sainju agree to get married? Both clicked yes, and the information about the wedding ceremony appeared.**

**Himari was shocked. "You bought the Twelve-step Shinto Ceremony?" Hinata had browsed the wedding ceremony packages and was surprised by the cost of the more luxurious packages. This was the highest wedding package at a whopping one hundred dollars. Her first husband had only agreed on the free version.**

Konohamaru watched as Hinata turned white as a ghost as she read the message. "Hinata," he waved his hand in front of her face, nothing happened. He snapped his fingers, yet still nothing. Finally, he shook her shoulders, and that brought her back from her stupor.

"Wha-"

"What's the matter? Why did you space out?"

"Oh," Hinata went from pale white to bright red that rivaled a tomato. "I'm just in shock at the amount of money Haruto spent of the wedding. One hundred dollars for an online wedding."

Konohamaru let out a low whistle. "Well, that's something."

Hinata shook her head and then went back into the game.

**"Thank you," she finally said while blushing. Himari wanted to object that he didn't need to spend so much money on an online wedding, but she had already agreed. **

**"You deserve a redo of your wedding, Himari. Besides, unlike your ex, I plan to make our relationship work, and from now on, what is mine is yours."**

Before Hinata could type her answer, the wedding ceremony started, and her character was taken over by the game.

"So now we sit back and watch the ceremony?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes."

They watched as the ceremony took place with a pop-up window explaining all the steps.

**Step One: SANSHIN-NO-GI (The Procession Ceremony):**

**As the group formed a line behind the bride and groom, the musicians started to play and began the march to the entrance of the shrine. Crossing the path with towering trees hundreds of years old, the camera showed the gentle way the yellow and russet-colored leaves fell on the path. It zoomed from the guest to the musicians as they played. Following the musicians, was the Shinto priest and two shrine maidens. Finally, the camera panned to the couple as they walked, catching how the last light of the day twinkled on Himari's hairpiece, to the lovely blush her cheeks formed when caught by Haruto's loving stare. As they reached the entrance of the shrine the camera panned up and above in the twilight sky appeared the Shrine goddess of marriage smiling down on the couple as they presented themselves and declared their love for one another.**

**Step Two: NYUJO (Entrance to the Shrine):**

**Once at the entrance to the shrine, the guests entered first in the order of family proximity to the couple. Hidenori sat on the left being the bride's immediate family while ****Garon, Shigaku, Saitarou s****at on the right side, representing the groom's family. The rest of the guests sat behind the two families in a half-circle, leaving the main entrance clear for the bride and groom. As the musicians started another song, the shrine maidens lead the bride and groom into the shrine.**

"Thank you for being my plus one. It would have looked bad to have no one on my side of the guest seats."

"Believe it, big sister. I'll even attend your real wedding as the Man of Honor."

**Step Three: SHUBATSU-NO-GI (The Purification Ceremony):**

**Before the actual ceremony began, an NPC Shinto priest purified the bride, groom, and guests. Shimmers of light floated out of the players, dancing away into the sky.**

**Step Four: NORITO-SOJO (Shinto Ritual Prayer Reading):**

**The Shinto priest reads out a ritual prayer that announces the marriage to the divinities.**

**_"On this fortunate day, we, before the gods, perform a wedding ceremony after receiving the blessing from the gods. May this couple share each other's hoys and sorrows together in respect, may they together live a peaceful life. I ask the gods that this couple be blessed in prosperity, love, and protect them from malicious influences. I humbly ask of you to watch over this couple here today, who declare their love in your presence and their respective families and friends."_**

**The guests then stand and bow.**

**Step Five: SANKON-NO-GI (The Exchange of the Cups):**

**Now that the bride and groom have had their union declared and recognized, they exchange three cups of sacred sake. Each time the bride and groom take a cup, they sip from it three times, for each sip brings blessings from the gods.**

Hinata took her cup full of water and sipped three times.

**Step Six: KAGURA HŌNŌ (Dedication to the Sacred Dance):**

**Shinto maidens then perform an ancient Shinto dance as an offering to the gods to receive a blessing for the couple and their families.**

**Step Seven: SEISHI SOJO (The Reading of the Vows):**

**The bride and groom walk towards the altar, and the groom recites the marriage vow first. ****Turning to face Himari, Haruto began speaking, looking straight at her eyes. **

**"This beautiful woman, I marry,  
No matter what the health situation is,  
I will love her,  
Console her,  
Help her,  
Until death,  
Protecting our fidelity,  
I swear."**

**With a bright blush that contrasted with her white dress, Himari repeated her vows to Haruto.**

**"This handsome man, I marry,  
No matter what the health situation is,  
I will love him,  
Console him,  
Help him,  
Until death,  
Protecting our fidelity,  
I swear."**

**Step Eight: TAMAGUSHI HOTEN (The Tamagushi Offerings):**

**The bride and groom then bring a Tamagushi (a sasaki branch of Japanese Cleyera) decorated with cotton thread that symbolizes the candor from the people to the gods. Then the bride and groom to bow twice, clap their hands twice and then bow one more time to show their gratitude to the gods.**

**Step Nine: YUBIWA-NO-GI (Exchange of the Rings):**

**Saitarou handed Haruto the box with their rings. He took out Himari's wedding ring, a vintage opal floral ring in solid gold and small diamonds in the lead motif, and slid it on her ring finger. **

Hinata was surprised as Haruto lifted her hand and kissed her ring finger.

**Himari took the thick gold band with a thin section of opal and slid it in Haruto's ring finger.**

A pop-up window opened. It was the option to reciprocate. Hinata chose yes and watched as Himari lifted Haruto's hand and kissed his ring finger.

**Step Ten: SHINZOKUSAKAZUKI-NO-GI (The Drinking of Sacred Wine with the Wedding Participants):**

**As the marriage symbolizes not only the binding of the bride and groom but also of their families, the guests present take three sips of the sacred wine–bounding them together as one family.**

**Step Eleven: SAISHU AISATSU (Greetings by the Shinto Priest):**

**_"It is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Uzu,"_**** proclaim the NPC Shinto priest to the families and guests as Haruto and Hinata turned.**

**The families and guests bowed to the newly wedded couple.**

**Step Twelve: TAIJYO (The Exit):**

**After everyone has bowed, the ceremony ends with the gathered party in a garden clearing as night falls and fireworks light of the sky.**

_I'm now married,_ was Hinata's last thought after logging off and putting Konohamaru to sleep.

* * *

_I'm married now, _Naruto thought as he smiled at the fireworks on the screen. He had actually convinced his crush to marry him in-game.

_Step 1 done._

The pop-up private chat window brought him back from his daydream of the girl with blue hair at the internet café.

**Himari: Could I auto-follow you during the honeymoon? I have to get Hidenori to bed and be up early tomorrow. I promise to make it up to you! **

Naruto glanced at the clock and did a double-take; it was ten till eleven o'clock at night. "How time flies," he mused.

**Haruto: Sure! Then if your free tomorrow at twelve, we can do the parade as it takes only half an hour.**

**Himari: Yes, I'm free. Thank you, good night.**

**Haruto: Sleep well.**

**Himari Uzu has auto followed you.**

"Let's get this honeymoon done." For the next half hour, Naruto interacted with Himari's avatar. They sat together, walked together, took a nighttime boat ride down the river, yet Naruto was alone. As the game announced that the honeymoon was over, he said out loud, "You definitely owe me a repeat honeymoon."

* * *

Wednesday, September 5

Hinata was worried. Mr. Sarutobi had not returned yesterday as he mentioned in his email and has not answered any of the emails she had sent. Most worryingly, Izumo and Kotetsu had not known anything either and they could not get a hold on Asuma, Mr. Saturobi's eldest son, and Konohamaru's uncle. Not wanting to leave Konohamaru alone, Hinata had called his school and excused him until Monday. She did not feel safe letting Konohamaru out of her sight, so on the second day of back to school, Konohamaru joined her in all of her classes.

"Man, Hinata, you have fewer classes than I do!" he loudly exclaimed. Hinata shushed him softly. It was five to twelve, and they were in the library that was currently packed full of students.

"This is only on Wednesdays. The rest of the week I have a full schedule of classes."

Hinata guided Kohonamaru to two empty computers by the window. "Give me thirty minutes and I promise to take you to Ichiraku's for lunch, okay?"

Konohamaru's eyes lit up. "Deal!"

He watched as she logged into the game and joined a parade full of NPCs that included a marching band, dancers, acrobatics, horse rides and a red and gold horse-drawn carriage. "Is that a part of some event?"

"It's part of the wedding ceremony. After the wedding and honeymoon, the bride and groom are paraded all over town as a celebration for their nuptials. It's mostly of the public to see."

"I don't see the guys from Wednesday, are they online?"

"Yes. Saitarou, this time with his press down, only-one-eye emo hair look is wearing his traveler's cloak and dark purple pants. Shugaku has his hair in a half-up ponytail and is wearing a moss green shirt under a brown dress robe. Th-"

"So the red her with short hair is Garon?"

"Yes, the one with the cream-colored robe and gold armor."

Konohamaru then noticed a window with lots of people commenting. "What's that?" he pointed at the small window to the left side of the screen.

"That is the public chat room."

"What are they saying?"

"I don't read them, as they usually are hateful." Hinata sighed, "My guess is that they are wondering how someone like me, a girl who got dumped, could land the top player on the server."

As the parade carried on, they came close to a group of people watching from a bridge. "Are those other players or NPC?"

"Players. See the girl wearing a yellow tunic?" Konohamaru nodded. Hinata continued, "That is the new wife of my ex. She won a contest for the most beautiful female player on this server."

"Did you enter?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"Why not!" he exclaimed loudly in her ear. Hinata's glare shut him up quickly as other students either shushed him or glared.

"Keep your voice down." Hinata turned back to the game while answering him, "Because I don't like to simply share my information with virtual strangers."

"Oh… hehe that makes sense"

**-****Tsubasa against Haruto: Haruto wins. Chou against Himari: Chou wins.**

"Oh no," Hinata said as the parade came to a sudden halt.

"What's happening?"

"Someone made a comment about me in the public chat. That means that the guys are going to do damage control."

"But why?"

"They are, I assume, friends with Haruto. I am his wife. Any negative comments about me reflect on him too."

"That sounds so… ugh, what's the word?"

"Patriarchal?"

"Yeah, that!"

"You have to remember that in today's society, women have gained a higher place in society and are more independent yet are still not equal. The game does focus on this and has different solutions for that problem."

"It keeps traditional values and includes a new era of thinking."

"Exactly."

o.O.o

**"Alright," Saitarou glared at the onlookers. "Which of you bastards wrote that scathing comment about Mrs. Uzu?"**

**Next to him, Shugaku scoffed. "They won't answer ya know. They're all cowards behind a computer. Troublesome cowards."**

**Garon crossed his arms and glared at the crowd.**

**A dark-haired man with a long scar that had slashed his left eye spoke up. "It's the truth! She's nothing but a clout chaser."**

**"Really?" Saitarou said in a calm voice. An angry Saitarou is scary but a calm Saitarou is dangerous. "Then what about her?" he said and pointed at Chou. "Did you know that she had asked to join our group?" **

**Chou grew nervous as the crowd shook their heads.**

**"We accepted her in, but she was so useless that we kicked. She never lasted a full minute." **

**"That," Garon spoke up to the crowd, "is what a real clout chaser looks like." Chou was turning red from the embarrassing moment and hateful comments.**

**"Enough" Haruto called out. **

**The three friends glared at the crowd as they continued on their way. Once farther away, Himari peaked out of the silk covers. "Thank you for defending me."**

**"It wasn't troublesome."**

**"Yeah," Garon agreed from the other side. "Just enjoy the rest of the parade. We only have five minutes left."**

o.O.o

As Kiba walked past the smelly ramen stand, he noticed the Department Beauty eating with a kid beside her. "My, my, what a lucky day." He took several pictures of the two before heading back to his dorm to write his first article.

o.O.o

As the afternoon progressed, Konohamaru stayed at the girl's dorm with Sakura and Temari as Hinata had to deliver a paper to a department secretary because the professor was out on sick leave. He was looking through the school's web page when he stumbled upon a newly posted article. What caught his attention was the familiar car and bag that were in the accompanying pictures.

_MISTERY STUDENT HAS POSSIBLE SUGAR DADY AND BE A YOUNG MOTHER?!_

_On the first day of the semester, this reporter spotted a female student being dropped off at the University's front gate by a black __2018 Jaguar F-Type. Since it has tinted window, this reporter could not see who dropped off this well-known female student. This reporter knows that she is not that well of, so was she really dropped by a family member or someone else…? But dear readers, what I found out today is proof of this student dating someone older! Earlier this morning, this reporter was returning to the campus when he spotted the female student having lunch with a kid. Yes, you read right, a kid! Could this little boy be the son of the possible man that she is dating? Or is this her secret son and is mooching off her sugar daddy to support her secret child? This reporter will find out!_

Konohamaru read through the small statement of the amateur reporter and got angry when he saw the picture of them eating at Ichiraku's. The jerk blurred out their faces but there was no questioning the clothes of the picture matched his. "Sakura, Temari do you know who this guy is? He is slandering Hinata in his stupid report."

Temari, who was closest to him, quickly read the small report but could not connect the story to Hinata. "How do you know it's Hinata he's talking about?"

Konohamaru pointed at the bag in the picture. "Besides that, I'm wearing the same clothes?" Konohamaru could feel the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "I helped grandfather pick out Hinata's gift when she started university. It's the same bookbag. And the car she is getting out of is my grandfathers' personal car. And she took me to lunch at Ichiraku's!" By the time he was finished Konohamaru had worked himself up into a giant fit and was red in the face.

"Calm down Konohamaru. When Hinata gets back well show her-"

Sakura was cut off by the door closing. Hinata stood there with eyes narrowed. "Show me what?"

Konohamaru broke away from Sakura's hold, grabbed Hinata and dragged her to the laptop. "There is a blog post by some wannabe reporter that shows pictures of you getting out of grandfather's car and us eating lunch from today. He's accusing you of having a sugar daddy—whatever that is."

Hinata read the short paragraph that slandered her image as a sugar baby. Without any hesitation, she clicked on the profile and hacked into the blog's database to access the user's real name.

"Do you know anyone named Kiba Inuzuka?" Hinata said and Konohamaru flinched at Hinata's cold voice. He had only used that tone on him once when a prank he did went too far. He had gotten the scolding of the century in that tone.

"He's the mutt that I was complaining about in my morning class with Professor Hatake. He's from the Language department and supposedly is as handsome as Naruto," Sakura replied. "What are you going to do?"

Hinata ignored her comment. She, for what felt the millionth time, checked her email and found a new unread email from Mr. Sarutobi. As she read, Sakura, Temari, and Konohamaru watched as Hinata grinned at the screen. What worried Konohamaru was the glint in her eyes. He had seen that glint when she had pranked Kotetsu repeatedly.

"Konohamaru," said Hinata as she typed away, "go and call your uncle. Let's see if a little scare from the police with set him straight."

* * *

1/17/2020


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or LoveO2O

The fragment of Hinata's and Kiba's confrontation was taken and modified from the LoveO2O movie version.

Short chapter, life had gotten in the way but by the end of the month, I hope to have the next chapter done.

"Regular speech"

_Regular thought_

**_In-game announcements_**

**In-game narrative**

**"In-game speech"**

**_'In-game thought'_**

**-In-game comment on open chat**

**Himari: In-game private chat**

* * *

Chapter 4

Thursday, September 6

Early in the morning, Hinata dropped a sleepy Konohamaru on her bed at the dorm before borrowing Temari's bike. The language department was on the eastern side of the campus while the computer department was the opposite. As Hinata biked her way across the campus, she mentally prepared herself for the confrontation. _This is just like the poker games against mom and aunt Shizune_, Hinata thought. Tsunade had taught Hinata how to play at cards and to perfect her poker face from a very young age. She had become so proficient that Tsunade had brought her to a couple of open poker tournaments and won a few of them. _Keep you face neutral while executing your moves. _As she crossed the archway entrance to the language department and parked her bike, Hinata dawned a stoic face as the few the early risers pointed and whispered as they recognized the Computer Department Beauty, or as they now know her as the sugar baby.

"Excuse me," she said approaching two male students. "Do you know where I can find Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Kiba Inuzuka…" the taller of the two guys said as he looked around the small square.

"It's 7:15, he should be making his way to class." The second guy said to Hinata.

"There!" the first guy pointed to a student riding a black scooter. "That's Kiba."

Hinata quickly thanked them and made her way towards the oncoming scooter. Kiba stopped his scooter about three inches from Hinata, all while giving her a smirk.

"Hinata Senju. What brings the _Department Beauty_ to the other side of the campus?"

"You know very well."

Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What do you want _Sugar Baby_?"

Hinata calmed her rage at his disrespect. In a cool tone, she replied, "For a reporter, you sure like to spread gossip around."

"That's my job sweet cheeks." His infuriating grin ticked Hinata off. "Now, tell me what you want, I need to get to class."

"Then you must be really lazy to not investigate further," Hinata snapped back. "Take down the post that insinuated that I have a sugar daddy. You have exactly twenty-four hours before you face the consequences."

"Consequences?" Kiba asked acting surprised. "What consequences? What can an _adopted_ scholarship student, who has no money, connections and does not take care of the way she dresses, do to _me_? The Inuzuka have power and lots of connections in the government. Don't even try kitten, you'll just get bitten by the big dogs." Kida then made a biting motion to intimidate Hinata. All he got was an unflinching stoic stare. "Whatever, I'm late to class." Kiba backed up his scooter and swerved really close to Hinata.

Hinata turned and watched his figure disappear in the entrance. "Your funeral."

* * *

Once back at her dorm room, Hinata prepared a quick omelet breakfast for everyone. The girl's classes all started at 9 but Hinata planned to skip until mid-day, she had a very enlightening presentation to prepare.

"Konohamaru," Temari said while sorting through her notebooks for the day, "You're hanging out with me until lunchtime." Konohamaru nodded and gave a quick hug to Hinata before leaving behind a fast pace Temari.

"What are you planning?" Sakura asked as the coast was clear from minor ears.

"I've hacked into Kiba's laptop. He is full-on clean, except for the obsessive amount of search hits about dogs." Hinata replied while swinging side to side in her chair with a huge grin. "Apart from that, he plays card games on a website that has a sister site that is full of hentai."

"He's a pervert!"

"He's a boy," Hinata rolled her eyes. "To society, that is acceptable to a point – remember your professor that openly reads porn?" Sakura blushed in embarrassment, she forgot about her professor's _reading preferences_. "Besides, it's just cartoon porn. The _real_ kicker," Hinata now had her pranking smirk on full show, "would be if his history had the addresses of real porn sites… And someone posted _that _information on the school forum."

Sakura was shocked. In all the years she had known Hinata, she had never seen this side of her. "That is so Slytherin of you!"

"No my fellow Gryffindor, a real Slytherin move would be to then call the Mayor's head of public relations, anonymously of course, and tell her about the blog post by a novice reporter that portrays the Mayor as a sugar daddy. I'm sure that Anko will be foaming at the mouth to discipline that boy on the consequences of reporting false news."

"You are evil."

"Me?" Hinata blinked with wide, innocent eyes, "Never! I'm just a good girl not caught."

* * *

As Konohamaru followed Temari, instead of heading towards the science building she leads him towards the library. "Aren't we going to you class?"

Temari shakes her head. "As much as I would like you to come with me, my professor made it very clear the first day that no children, siblings, and so on are not allowed at the lab. So this," Temari pointed to the looming building of the library, "is my second option."

"What am I supposed to do at a library?"

"Reading, for starters. Besides the obvious, the library has a computer lab that students can use either individually or in groups, and they can extend the use of the computer by paying a dollar per hour."

"So you're going to pay for me to use the computer the entire time that you're in the lab?"

"Yup." Temari noticed his bored expression. "Don't look like that. These computers can access the game that you're playing with Hinata."

Konohamaru's eyes lit up instantly, "Really?"

"Yes. Think of these two hours as practice. The next time Hinata plays with you, she may notice the hard work that you put into the game."

An excited Konohamaru grabbed Temari's hand and dragged her the rest of the way. Temari had to guide Konohamaru to the right door or else he would have led her to the wrong side of the building.

"If I don't show up within two and a half hours, go back to the dorm room. Hinata should still be there."

Half an hour into the game, after Temari had him settled, Konohamaru wanted to bang his head on something. When Hinata introduced him to this game, she had helped him during the tutorial and the starter village, and Konohamaru took to the controls easily. But now, outside of the starter village, Konohamaru felt like a noob, getting beaten every single time.

_What is wrong with me today?_

"Do you need help?"

Konohamaru looked to his right and saw a handsome and attractive male student by society standards. But having met people with pretty faces and ugly personalities in the past, made Konohamaru a little skeptical about his intentions. "Do you play _Japan: A History_?"

"I do," he answered.

"Really?"

The man nodded. "It's actually quite popular. All of my dormmates play."

"Have you been playing long? I've just started."

"I started over a decade, at age seven. Since I'm twenty going twenty-one, it's been almost fourteen years."

"That's so long! I've only had like uh," Konohamaru did quick math while mumbling to himself. "It was this Monday when Hinata gave me her sub-account and the whole wedding thing, that was the third of September and today is the sixth…" Konohamaru faced the man with a sheepish grin, "Exactly three days, counting today. I'm Konohamaru."

"Naruto, nice to meet you. So what are you having trouble with exactly?"

Konohamaru told him that he was having trouble controlling his avatar.

"Do you know the type of character that you currently have?" At his blank expression, Naruto continued. "Your avatar is a Mighty Glacier, one of the strongest playable characters but they're slow. As in reeeaaally slow. In addition, they need to use specific weapons to get those one-hit-kills. They're usually played by experienced gamers."

"That means that I'm doomed to fail, right?"

"Wrong." Naruto patted Konohamaru on the back. "Have some faith, I'll teach you how to properly control a Mighty Glacier."

For the next two hours, Naruto kept his promise and showed Konohamaru everything about his character: his current move set and how to improve it, what weapons he can and can't use, how to forge stronger weapons, how to get max experience points to level up, what types of armor gave his character extra defense, and the two most important, at least for Konohamaru, the strengths, and weaknesses of his character and how to properly use his character as support with other players. By the end, Naruto had to lend him his notebook so that Konohamaru could write the information down and had led him through two new villages while explaining everything. The only reason they had to stop was the pop-up message that the usage time was up, and the computer would lock up in a minute.

"Thank you," Konohamaru said as Naruto packed up his things. All of his notes were safely folded in his pant pocket.

"Don't mention it. Besides you're a very attentive student."

"You are a good teacher, just like… Hinata!" They were just out of the library when they spotted Hinata coming up the stairs. Konohamaru raced down the remaining steps and hugged her. "Did you finish your prank? How did you know I was at the library?"

Hinata was unable to answerer as her voice suddenly stopped working. In front of her was Naruto Uzumaki, his height of 5'11" towered over her merely 5'3". His short yellow-blond hairstyle suited him, it made him more mature for his age. But it was his blue eyes that captivated Hinata and rendered her speechless. She could only nod to Konohamaru as her cheeks filled with heat under Naruto's gaze. "T-Temari let m-me know w-where you were."

"Hinata do you know Naruto? He taught me how to better play my character in the game."

"R-Really? T-That's nice." Hinata flushed deeper with embarrassment. "T-Thank y-you for t-teaching Konohamaru." She had learned to control her stutter in awkward situations and always pulled through. But she never dreamed that simply talking to Naruto would bring back her stuttering self with a vengeance.

"It was no problem." Naruto looked at his watch, "I need to get going to my class. It was nice meeting you Konohamaru, Hinata."

Hinata's heart jumped into a gallop at the way he said her name.

"Hinata? Are you all alright? You're looking very red."

* * *

Friday, September 7

It was 11:30 when the professor for the journalist class left the classroom. Hinata, Sakura, and Konohamaru stood with Asuma, Chief of Police, and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the mayor of Konoha. Hinata gave the students a few minutes to settle into the independent class review every class offered, as Asuma went over the plan with his father who had arrived directly from the airport. When Mr. Sarutobi gave the nod, Hinata entered the classroom followed by Sakura and Konohamaru.

"Kiba Inuzuka," she said loud and clear, gaining the attention of the thirty plus students. As they recognized her, murmurs could be heard mentioning the sugar daddy article.

"What do you want?" Kiba growled in annoyance at her presence.

Hinata cocked her head to the side, widening her eyes to look as innocent as possible as she dropped the bomb on Kiba, "What kind of world view can you, an up and coming journalist, develop if you log onto porn sites twice a week?"

Gasps and noises of disgust from the female students filled the room. Kiba was furious as he stood up, "What do you mean by that?!"

Speaking to the rest of the student body, Hinata continued, "Most of you know that Kiba Inuzka works every Monday and Wednesday from seven to eleven at the newspaper meeting room of the Konoha Journalist Association."

"And?" Kiba interrupted. "I do my weekly articles and arrange the school's newspaper articles during those days."

Hinata goes for her first kill and plugs in the pen-drive at the lectern, filled with her _evidence_. "That may be true, but during those late nights hours, the department computer is linked to this IP, Internet Protocol for those who do not understand." Hinata clicks on the presentation and a window pops up showing the address. "This specific IP is connected to the largest domestic porn site." As Hinata opened the window showing the porn site with its IP address, cries of "Pervert!" and "That's disgusting" could be heard as Kiba protested by yelling "Bullshit!"

Hinata goes in for her second kill. "Do you play Spider solitaire on a website called Karachan?"

"Yes," Kiba admitted.

Hinata opened the site on a new tab. "Then you should know that on the main page, there is a link that opens on the back end of the website and controls the traffic of that page. To the untrained eye, your history appears as if it's just a gaming website, but if we look deeper at your browsing history, we can conclude that you are browsing porn sites."

Kiba's tan skin turned white at her implications. He could practically feel his hard-earned popularity and credibility as a reporter shatter into a million pieces.

"That is why you shouldn't interpret things out of context. You released pictures of myself and a minor on the university's webpage. Did you even ask me about this supposed relationship with the man and child in question?"

"I get it now," said Kiba as he approached Hinata. "You want me to take down the pictures."

Hinata ignored him and showed the damming article. "This was posted two days ago. You took pictures of me coming out of a car and later having lunch with a minor. Then you made up a story connecting the pictures and hinting that I have a sugar daddy and/or being a young mother. Yet not once did you ever investigate. Did you?"

"I just report what I see, sweetheart." His cocky smirk irritated Hinata.

Hinata pulled her Tutor Application form from the University that offered tutoring services in and out of the university to all students of any age and grade. "This is my Tutor Application information. As it shows, I work for Asuma Sarutobi, Chief of Police and eldest son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current Mayor of Konoha, tutoring his nephew in English and Math." Hinata then showed a picture of the three of them and behind them was the same car in the picture that Kiba took. "The Mayor is the owner of the car that is in Kiba's photograph. That day he gave me a ride to the campus after a summer tutoring session with his grandson."

Kiba's smug smirk slipped off in surprise. The implications that he, Kiba Inuzuka, called their loved mayor a sugar daddy was too much to the watching audience.

Hinata went for her final kill. "I can forgive you for your negative outlook in life, your shortsightedness, and your weak and rude reasoning. But I think you owe an apology not only to me but to the Mayor and his grandson for dragging them in unnecessary school drama for claiming that he and I have a secret relationship and a son together and then spreading it all over the university." Hinata walked over to the blackboard that listed the traits of a responsible journalist. "You are majoring in journalism. Why are you trying to start a crappy reality TV series?"

"This is your revenge, isn't it?" Kiba leaped out of his seat and confronted her.

"No, that is," and pointed towards the door were Chief Sarutobi and the Mayor entered.

"Oh my God! It's Mayor Sarutobi!" a student said.

Mr. Sarutobi acknowledges the student before turning his gaze to the boy standing next to Hinata. "Young man, I understand that recently you published an article defaming an employed female student of mine, is that correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Kiba had to admit his big mistake, there was no way out of the situation without dragging his reputation that was already shattered.

"Did you approach the subject of your article and investigated your claims?"

"No, sir." He bit out.

"Hm, at least you can admit to your mistakes." Hiruzen approached the boy and gave his best 'disapproving grandfather' look to Kiba. "Young man, due to your reckless reporting, the reputation of three people was damaged, Hinata's, my grandson's and myself. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I…" Kiba tried to come up with something but in the end, he only looked like a gaping fish.

"Imagine, for a second, that your article had made the headline news. There would be two outcomes that I can think of. The first would be that my respectability would take a slight hit, yet Hinata would have to bear the consequences fully, as she is the most accessible to the public. A PR statement would be made and then real questions on how you came up with the conclusion would surface and you would face the public's ire. The second would be that real reporters would do your job better and a simple statement of mine would turn the public's ire on you, a simple student who is a mediocre journalist. In both cases, it is you who gets the short end of the stick. By publishing this article you became a 'fake news' reporter and that is not a good place to be in the world of journalism."

"Heh," Konohamaru butted in. "Not so tough are ya?"

"Konohamaru, do not rub his humiliation in his face," Hiruzen reprimanded.

"But he deserves it! He made people speak really bad things about Hinata."

"And he has received his punishment. Now enough."

Konohamaru gave in, but not before giving Kiba a glare in his direction.

"Young man," Hiruzen addressed a silent Kiba. "As a punishment for your dishonest reporting, you will be working every Friday and Saturday until the semester ends with my Public Relations Head who is also in charge of reforming any stray reporter in my city."

Kiba was confused, which sounded more like early graduation present than a punishment.

"Have you heard of Anko Mitarashi? No? What a shame. She will be most displeased that her reputation has not yet reached the university journalist hopefuls." Sarutobi handed him a calling card. "As of right now you are now under her command. I suggest that you give her a call as soon as possible and follow her every instruction."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Hinata and the girls watched as the forum exploded about her confrontation of Kiba and the mayor showing up. After that situation, Konohamaru had begged his grandfather to have dinner at Ichiraku's and Hinata was invited along.

So that's how she found herself that evening, eating delicious Soba ramen. She preferred this type of dish as the noodles are more similar to udon flour noodles served in a ramen-style broth made with pork, bonito fish flakes, and kelp. Her favorite topping for this dish, in particular, is the bone-in pork ribs. Next to her sat Konohamaru eating Ichiraku's specialty, Miso ramen, made with fragrant soybean paste that is sautéed together with ginger and garlic and mixed together with pork broth for a hearty bowl of ramen that hits the spot on even the coldest winter days. For his toppings, Konohamaru chose roasted chashu pork and bamboo shoots. Next to him sat Mr. Sarutobi eating champon. Although not specifically a type of ramen, it is made with thick egg noodles that are very similar. The noodles are cooked directly in the soup, along with meat, vegetables, and seafood. They easily chatted about her classes and schoolwork, Konohamaru's progress during the summer, and the delicious food.

That is until Hinata realized that the person who sat in the empty seat next to her was none other than Naruto.

"So, we meet again."

* * *

1/17/2020


	5. Chapter 5

"Regular speech"

_Regular thought_

**_In-game announcements_**

**In-game narrative**

**"****In-game speech"**

**_'_****_In-game thought'_**

**-In-game comment on open chat**

**Himari: In-game private chat**

**A/N: **Hello and sorry for the long wait. The first semester of my last year (FINALLY!) at college was extremely tough. When I write that I had no free days... I HAD NO FREE DAYS! My weekends were spent studying or painting. And this semester will be suicidal as I have to travel to another campus for one class that has me observing for 4 hours and then head back to my main campus for two more classes all week, EVERY DAY. (I don't want to seem like shouting using all caps, it's just for emphasis). Anyway, winter break passed in a literal blur and in a blink of an eye 2020 was here already. But about a week ago, a situation happened (not going to say as it is both personal and public) school will start later than expected which gave me a few days to go over any mistakes and quickly write this SUPER short chapter. I have not given up on this story and have future chapters already planned out. what I don't have is time to sit and write down the chapters until after May. If possible, depending on my schedule, I get a bit here and there done to put out a chapter, I will publish it. Expect sporadic updates.

* * *

Chapter 5

"N-Naruto!" Hinata blushed. For two years she had only seen Naruto from afar, but in a matter of days, she had a short conversation with him and now he was sitting right next to her.

"Naruto, is that you?" she heard Hiruzen asked.

Naruto looked away from her face and instantly, his grin blinded Hinata. "Old man, what are you doing here?"

Konohamaru looked between his grandfather and Naruto. "You know each other?"

Hinata noticed that Naruto scratched his head while grinning sheepishly. His behavior was completely different from the reserved and sometimes brooding Naruto that she had seen at the campus.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "My parents worked with your grandfather before they died, and my godfather still keeps in contact."

"That man," Hiruzen sighed, "was my student, yet I still don't know how he turned into a giant pervert and a celebrated one at that." At the questioning looks from Konohamaru and Hinata, he explained further. "Jiraiya, my student, is the writer behind the Make-out Tactics series."

Hinata turned red in understanding. Her mother kept a secret stash of the series. She had found them one day, and as an avid reader, sat down and read them from cover to cover. By the third book, she was shocked that her mother read these types of books and was amazed that women could, possibly, bend like the books described. Embarrassingly, her mother had found her reading them and gave her the most explicit and mortifying talk a thirteen-year-old girl would never forget.

Konohamaru was still confused, "So kissing a girl makes you a pervert?"

Hiruzen sighed this was not the time for the bird and the bees talk, besides he was too old to go through that again. He would leave that talk for Asuma. Let him handle the never-ending questions of a twelve-year-old. "I'll tell you later." The conversation briefly ended as they let Naruto order three bowls of ramen.

"So," said Konohamaru after finishing his second bowl of ramen with Naruto quickly catching up to him. "What are you studying?"

"I'm a double Computer Science and Engineering major with basketball and swimming scholarships."

"Isn't that what you're studying Hinata?"

Hinata blushed as the attention returned to her. "N-Not quite. I'm studying Computer Engineering with a m-minor in a-art and a teaching certification for computer labs."

"What's the difference?"

Naruto answered before Hinata. "Computer Engineering is building the components or parts for the computer and Computer Science is the design of the program, how it looks and interacts."

Before Konohamaru could ask more questions, Naruto's phone started ringing. With an "Excuse me," he stepped outside to answer.

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to control her heartbeat. Sitting next to Naruto felt like a dream. Having his attention, even if for a few seconds, on her had her almost fainting. She needed to get her body and to feel under control or else she wound embarrass herself in front of Naruto.

During the whole interaction between his new friend and his grandfather, Konohamaru noticed the way Naruto glanced at Hinata every chance he had. He had also seen the few glances Hinata had "secretly" given towards Naruto. He also could not help but notice the way her face became redder the two times their eyes had locked while glancing at each other. Hinata would quickly look away, missing the manner that Naruto would give a small smile and during the conversation would lean closer towards Hinata.

Konohamaru did not.

To Konohamaru, Hinata became the big sister he had always wanted after she had started tutoring him. And as she also considered him as a little brother, it was his job to judge any potential boyfriends. Frankly, he knew nothing of what a healthy relationship between two adults was as his parents were too busy with work to bother with him or each other. His "ideal boyfriend material" was based on what Moegi kept talking about when she meets her "one true love." How he was going to treat her like a princess and blah, blah, blah. Konohamaru had zoned out her endless babbling about her future boyfriend. But now he wanted a girl's perspective on how a guy should treat a woman. The only examples he had were on the few memories he had of his grandmother, as she told him how she met her husband and their courtship. Plus, Naruto's lessons gave him extra points because any boyfriend Hinata might have _must_ get along with him.

Konohamaru had a candidate, now all he needed was to watch and possibly nudge Hinata in the right direction and get her to talk to him.

"Hey, Hinata?" said Konohamaru, bringing her back from her thoughts. "Remember when you said that I would approve any boyfriend candidate?"

"Yes?"

Konohamaru smiled, "I approve," and motioned to Naruto who was still on the phone. Hinata's eyes widen. She opened her mouth to protest that Naruto was on another level, but nothing came out. Konohamaru had just given his blessing for her to date Naruto.

"What do you approve of?"

The sudden voice of Naruto from behind caused Hinata to jump in her seat, and her knee hit the table just as her hand came down on it. But instead of hitting wood, it caught the rim of the bowl spilling the ramen onto her. Hinata had always been a slow eater, savoring each bite, but having Naruto sitting next to her caused her to be even slower. So her bowl of ramen was still partially full when it spilled. Hinata stood, red-faced as she whipped the few noodles that were on her yet. A hand on her shoulder made her look up into a set of deep blue eyes that were too close for her comfort.

"Here let me help," said Naruto as he picked the remaining noodles and blotted her clothing with napkins.

"I-I… T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I was the one who startled you. I should be asking for forgiveness."

Hinata could feel her face getting even hotter as she felt his hand leave her shoulder to settle at the curve of her back. "T-There is n-nothing to f-forgive. I'm clumsy l-like t-that."

Naruto protested, "Still…."

Hinata looked away and gently pushed his hands away. At this point, she imagined that her red face rivaled a tomato. "I-I should leave." Quickly before her companions could protest, Hinata paid for her unfinished meal and bid them goodbye before hightailing it out of there.

Konohamaru smacked his face as his simple plan crashed and burned before it could even get somewhere.

* * *

Sunday, September 9

Early in the morning in a room at the boy's dormitories, three friends were picking up dirty clothes, changing bed sheets, and overall cleaning. As if their mothers were visiting their dorm room. And if it were even slightly dirty, there would be hell to pay. But in this case, the boy's fear of one particular person was higher than the combination of all three mothers.

For they were Naruto Uzumaki's best friends, the cleanest man alive.

For their first year, they had to deal with Naruto's OCD to have the room sparkling clean and organized. Halfway during their second year, Naruto had moved out, and the two boys could rejoice in their manly stink. Later Gaara joined the two friends, and for a whole year and a half, the boys cleaned the room about five times. Three out of the five times was mostly Gaara's doing as he could not find a shirt he wanted to wear or the matching pair of a sock he needed. But now, their greatest fear and nightmare was coming true. Naruto was coming over for a visit, and they had not cleaned since the start of the semester. After the realization that Naruto was coming over, Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped into action like a bat out of hell. Poor Gaara was left in a daze as a dirty sock, and questionably smelling underwear flew across the room as two tornados picked up and piled all the laundry around him. He finally snapped back to reality when he found that he could not move as the laundry pile had reached his lower chest area.

And that's how Choji found the lazy Shikamaru and the man whore Sasuke cleaning like crazy while the sophomore Gaara was questioning the bizarre behavior over cleaning everything to satisfy Naruto. Initially, Choji had come over to invite Shikamaru over for a taste test on some new recipes for his family's BBQ restaurant.

"Is Naruto coming?" Choji guessed.

Sasuke sent him a glare while he mopped half of the room. Gaara was still organizing the first load washed laundry batches, and he still had three baskets waiting to be cleaned, dried, and sorted.

Shikamaru nodded, finally answering Choji after he finished making the bed. Then he stalked towards Choji, grabbed his shoulders, and dramatically cried, "Save me!"

Choji wanted to laugh at his friend's behavior and say his "troublesome" catchphrase, but he held it in. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, knowing what his friend wanted to say. "You are my friend, Shika, but you are too lazy. Besides, I like my room clean. I don't know how you guys can live in this… dump."

"Oi!" Sasuke shouted indignantly. "Don't insult the defenses. It was the mess and the smell that fended off any obsessed female fan from breaking into our room."

Choji felt Shikamaru shiver at the mention of the _incident_. It happened during the freshman spring semester. Naruto and his friends became extremely popular due to their looks and significant dominance in any sports group they had joined. This, as a consequence, caused to have fan girl group following them around consistently. But one fangirl took it too far and had sneaked into the boy's dorm room and ransacked Naruto's and Sasuke's underwear drawers and did unspeakable things to them. The boys were moved to another dorm with heavy security and the girl was swiftly kicked out of the university.

"I still don't get why we have to clean and disinfect everything," Gaara complained as he finished hanging up the first set of laundry in the balcony.

Sensing the sudden mood change, Choji made his excuse, "I think I should go and clean too," and left, not wanting to hear the details of _that_ story.

Once the door was closed, Sasuke and Shikamaru shared a look. With a nod, Shikamaru took two baskets of dirty laundry and left the room. Sasuke dropped the dirty rag in the bucket and motioned for Gaara to sit at the table. "The reason that we clean has to do with Naruto's past. As you are from Suna, you might not have known about the massacres that occurred thirteen years ago."

"Massacres? In Konoha?" Disbelief was apparent in Gaara's voice. Back in Suna, students were taught that Konoha had the lowest crime related issues due to their groundbreaking technological work that created new jobs for almost the entire city.

Sasuke nodded. "It was Naruto's parents, my parents, and a third family founded the NHU Company and revolutionized technology. They brought Konoha to the forefront of invention and progress," Sasuke smirked and Gaara's imitation of a fish gasping. "The results of the creations from this company were the major boost of the economy and low criminal activities, until the last week of September after Naruto turned 5 years old. It started with the "accident" on the 24th that killed the wife, brother and eldest daughter of the third family. On the 26th, my parents and grandparents were trapped inside our house as it burned down. And finally, on the 29th, Naruto found his parents brutally murdered in his bedroom. His godfather found him trying to clean up the mess while begging for them to come back an hour later as he had been invited to have dinner together. Before the incident happened, Naruto was messier than the three of us together."

Gaara's eyes were wide as saucers. "I-I" he tried to speak, but words failed him. He now understood why they had to clean. Finally, he managed, "Naruto seems so normal!"

"Lots of therapy." Sasuke's eyes were unfocused as he remembered the fear that gripped his heart at the thought of losing his best friend to despair over that situation. Naruto's seven-year-old empty eyes sent shivers of dread down his back every time he remembered them. "Naruto was alone most of the time, even with his godfather around. I had my brother to help with the morning... But Naruto was alone, even with me there pestering him, trying to reach into his depressed mind and bring back my old friend. Before I had reached him, Naruto had turned into an unfeeling shell f a human."

"But you managed…"

"It took almost a year, and I had tried almost everything to get a reaction out of him. I finally snapped and mentioned that he would be disappointing his girl. As no girl in the right mind likes a waste of space or a dead boyfriend."

"A girl?"

Sasuke nodded. "Before we met, Naruto was super close with a girl that, to this day, he has not revealed her name to me. Though I suspect it to be the eldest girl from the third family in this issue. He only told me that she was not dead, as everyone else believed. Since there was nobody found, he had this feeling inside of him that told him that she was alive."

Gaara was dizzy with all of this new information, but to learn that Naruto, the guy that ignored girls, was pining after one was mind-blowing. "That is a fifty-fifty chance that she is alive."

Sasuke shrugged. "He knows this and still believes that she is out there, somewhere."

Then Gaara remembered, "What about Mrs. Uzu?"

Sasuke was quiet as he thought things threw and slowly said. "I am not sure, but I think that this is his way of slowly giving up on finding his girl." Gaara felt his heart sink of the thought that Naruto was giving up on his dream to find his childhood best friend. But the depressing mood was broken by the arrival of Shikamaru with recently washed laundry. The boys soon got back to cleaning the room frantically yet in sync.

Naruto arrived around one in the afternoon with takeout from Ichiraku's as a thank you for cleaning the dorm room though how he knew as no one told him escaped Gaara. Maybe he had come in with them still cleaning once or twice. With lunch over, the guys quickly cleaned the table replacing the containers of food with their laptops, ready to hunt some monsters and get experience points.

As they logged on, Sasuke noticed that Mrs. Uzu was not online. "Looks like it a boys only monster-hunting marathon for today."

"Why?" Gaara asked. He was busy preparing his tea as the game loaded.

"The missus is not logged on."

"But my brother-in-law is," Naruto said and promptly sent a privet message to **Hidenori** or should he say Konohamaru?


End file.
